


Whatever

by Plume8now



Series: ZoSan Prompts [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, THEY BOTH HAVE A BIG CRUSH ON EACH OTHER but they're too stupid to do anything about it, handicapés sentimentaux, i swear they are so not romantic with each other but that's just how they are, sleepy talk, that's what they are, they're both stupid awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Zoro sat down and looked on his left, noticing a moving shadow – with blond hair. Frowning, he waited for a sarcastic voice to rise or something insulting, but nothing came. The cook was just asleep, quietly. He took one last look at him and groaned. His nakama didn't look so annoying in his sleep.He shrugged.As long as the Ero-cook didn't wake up, they had little chances to fight. He turned his back on him, facing the wall, and closed his eyes.





	Whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/gifts).



> Wow I feel like it's been an eternity since I last wrote an OS. I'm not saying it's an amazing piece of work, but I'm proud. This is a gift for @humblingbumble on Tumblr who requested a sentence imposed in this fic that I will give you at the end of the story.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> PS: My beta being on holidays, I tried to edit myself, but heh, you know how it is.

 

It was late at night.

The whole crew had had a very busy day, after a few hours barely spent on an island, they'd left without goodbyes like thieves – pretty much the usual, they were pirates after all – and sailed in a hurry. And then, Sanji's cooking skills emphasized everyone's tiredness once their stomach full. Everyone, except Franky who had to take the first watch, went to bed right away.

The night was somehow quite boisterous, and that honestly wouldn't usually bother Zoro one bit. The man could sleep anywhere anytime he wanted; if he'd decided he'd sleep, then he'd sleep. However, having a certain Captain above him who kept falling twice in a row on his bed because that guy _just couldn't_ stay still, _that_ was bothering him. The third – and decided last – time, the swordsman, under a light series of curses, gave up on putting him back where he belonged and left to find a better spot not to be disturbed any longer.

He quickly looked around and noticed a nice place on the ground, next to the wall. There was even a blanket – Usopp's certainly. The sniper would always get rid of it during the night.

Zoro sat down and looked on his left, noticing a moving shadow – with blond hair. Frowning, he waited for a sarcastic voice to rise or something insulting, but nothing came. The cook was just asleep, quietly. He took one last look at him and groaned. His nakama didn't look so annoying in his sleep.

He shrugged. As long as the Ero-cook didn't wake up, they had little chances to fight. He turned his back on him, facing the wall, and closed his eyes.

 

*** * ***

 

There was a weight over his torso, heat, and that was both nice and annoying. His body, completely stunned by the repetitive awakenings, was barely pushing it away. The weight moved a bit, and it seemed less oppressing now. Zoro grabbed his blanket to coil up into it as he changed his position. Something warm went against his back and his body completely relaxed. He sighed and groaned a bit, the line of his lips slowly growing into a smile. Another sigh of well-being came out, and everything was fine.

Until he realized it wasn't.

Something just fucking _breathed_ against his neck.

He tensed and opened his eyes, forcing himself to come back to reality for the umpteenth time-

How the heck did he not realize that _weight_ over _his_ body was _an arm_? How did he not think that was _strange_ and shouldn't be happening? That wasn't like him, he was usually so aware of his environment, even asleep, how _the fuck_ could had it happened?

 _Who_ the _fuck_ did think they could just do- oh no. He slowly turned his head on his left to discover, much against his wish, curly brows, white skin, blond hair, and that smell...

He had two options to get out of there: scream and fucking leave right away, swearing against that idiot who couldn't control his own body (like why the fuck would you do that) during his sleep, or slowly, very slowly, move and go elsewhere again.

The first option would normally suit him better, _but._ If he did, he'd wake up the others. And that didn't happen. He didn't _cuddle_ – he closed his eyes and hated that thought – he didn't freaking just _spooned_ with that idiot.

He should have known better, wherever the cook was he shouldn't go. No, the others – especially Luffy – would laugh at him for weeks. His tired brain opted for the second option, despite how _good_ and _relaxed_ his body currently felt against Sanji's.

Roronoa Zoro made a first move, creating a brutal fresh space between his nakama and him- which was brought back right away by a pressure of Sanji's hand on his shoulder. A new groan escaped his mouth as he fell back next to the cook.

What the _fuck_ did he think he was doing? He-

“I love you.”

Zoro's body froze, his eyes widened. Was this guy doing erotic dreams right next to him? Oh man, no.

Disgusting.

Nope, nope, nope.

He was out of here.

“I love you. Please just-”

His grip tightened and Zoro mentally swore. The fucker had way more strength than he'd originally thought he had. Not that he was underestimating the man – he definitely wasn't – but being used to dodging or watching his kicks...

Suddenly, his entire body shivered. He could feel the- that idiot's breath next to his ear. His mind clearly was panicking and now, screaming to forget everything to get back to option A. Who cared about mockery? He didn't. He was used to being made fun of by Luffy anyways. The guy laughed at everyone. Let's just get out of he-

“I love you,” Sanji's voice claimed again, but more desperate, as if he was... in pain? “I'm completely and utterly in love with you.”

That was just ridiculous... That would be ridiculous, and he could have laughed, because that was just ridiculous... but the tone in his voice- that was something else. That wasn't just flirting. That wasn't just like every time he'd seen the guy approaching a girl and try to make out with her.

Those words, they sounded _real_.

He looked back at Sanji, and saw the cook frowning, his mouth twisted in visible pain. What the heck was he dreaming about? Maybe he should just wake him up- first, getting rid of that damn grip he had on him- tell him he was noisy as fuck and go back to sleep.

“Don't get married,” he whispered, and Zoro kept staring at him, not knowing whether that was becoming really worrying or hilarious now. That romance of him was just too much.

“Just get off me,” he grumpily replied without thinking, trying to get himself free.

“No Zoro- don't-”

And that was it.

That was all it asked for him to stay still, in the middle of his move, when he was about to leave for good, he just stared at the wall in front of him, mind emptied of all thoughts.

_What now...?!_

 

* * *

 

Zoro joined Franky for the next watch. The evening was cool, better than the heat inside the rooms. The cyborg was looking at the stars, a cola bottle in his hand.

“What's up?” he said. “Wasn't it supposed to be Chopper next? Still soon by the way, bro. You had more time to sleep.”

The first mate sighed and sat next to him. His nakama didn't move.

“Can't sleep. Better use it for something. And Chopper's sleep's really deep right now.”

Franky turned to him, surprised.

“Something wrong?”

“Nah.” The memory of Sanji's sleepy face punched him mentally. He shook his head. “Just go, I'm on it.”

“Alright. That's SUPER nice of you, pal. Thanks,” he answered, rising his thumb up.

Zoro simply nodded.

Once the cyborg left, silence fell back on the ship. The only sound you could hear was the impact of the waves against the boat. His hand on his katanas, he took a long inspiration and closed his eyes- until he heard footsteps coming in his direction.

“Yo, Shitty marimo,” a voice that he knew too well saluted.

“Just wait for your turn Curly-brow,” he replied.

As expected, the cook didn't listen to a word he said and leaned against the dim. He lit a cigarette and Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Go do that elsewhere.”

“I'm fine here.”

“I'm not. Just go back to sleep.”

“I'd rather not.” There were a few seconds of silence before he continued. “It's cold in there.”

“What are talking about? It's not-”

He suddenly stopped, glanced at Sanji and met his eyes: he was already looking at him. Very seriously- too seriously. His look seemed to convey a message, to ask for... Oh.

He remembered.

Maybe about the night cuddles, or the sleepy talk, maybe both. But there was definitely a question, a request in this look of his. Maybe anxiety, too.

Right.

After all, that would be easy for him to tease him right now. But for some reason, he didn't feel like it. What was he asking for? He should know he wouldn't talk about it. Did he- did he come to make sure of it?

Sighing, he took the blanket he had off his shoulder and handed it to the cook.

“Take it, if you're so cold. I don't care.”

Sanji stared at it, took a drag on his cigarette, and smiled. With a genuine smile. His hand – the very same hand that didn't want to let go of him – grabbed it.

“ _Merci_.”

“Whatever.”

Zoro looked away. Just like back then- he felt something.

Something warm inside his chest.

Whatever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence imposed was: “I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Don't get married.”  
> I tried my best not to make it ooc :'D  
> If you liked please leave a comment - that's all we have, us, authors ^-^/


End file.
